vampire knight Takuma and Shaarotto's love story
by vampirelover100
Summary: What if Kaname has a sister who is a year younger then him and what if zero an old friend from his childhood and he fells for her
1. Shaaretto

Shaarotto Kuran

Shaar

Pureblood

pureblood power

Brown hair

brown red eyes

creative,loving to people she care about, can be mean, can be really scary when wants to

Takuma

****a year younger then Kaname and hangs out with Rima,Senri and Takuma has a skill writing and has 3 different novels she writes and helps Senri with the level e's sometimes.


	2. Anika

Anika Yagari

Vampire hunter

onyx name of her gun

Blonde hair

blue eyes

Zero

****When Anika and her dad Yagari goes to the Kiryu's she played with Zero and Ichiru while their parents discussed about vampires and stuff and she also cares for Zero and she is well tained by her dad she also trained with Zero she goes to the Kiryu's while her dad does vampire hunts now she is one of the best vampire hunters of her generation and she misses Kiryu's a lot and feels bad for Zero.


	3. Mari

Mari Yagari

vampire Hunter

Luna:gun

black hair

dark blue eyes

fun-loving, happy-go- lucky, can. e seriously-if needed, talkative, childish, can be hot-head (especially when people talk about her families, doesn't remember a lot about her birth-parents, usually smiling

love intercast?

Mari is the adopted daughter of Yagari. He found her after her family was killed by a vampire. He found her scared and alone outside the became Anika's older sister. She learned that you can't let your past haunt you. She became a good vampire hunter, but left Toga and Anika to see if she can find anything about her real family. After years of searching and little results, she came back, and started working as a guardian at cross academy, meeting up with Anika, Toga, and her old friend Zero she often gets into "fights" with Zero since they don't usually see eye-to-eye on also met headmaster cross a few times before and yet along with him pretty well.


	4. the night class

**Disclaimer:don't know Vampire knight the only person right now i own is Shaarotto Kuran**

**Chapter 1 The night class**

As it was twilight we went to the wooden doors, wait until they opened we walked down the the day class girls screamed Aido-sempai or idol,Akatsuki-sempai or wild,Ichijo-sempai,Shiki-sempai, The day class girls screamed their favorite guy in the night class and, Ruka has one day class guy who is in love with her but too stupid to realize him,because of her love towards Kaname who is my brother. We got to class i stared out the window as the teacher telling us,that we're the pride of the school, and of the vampire i looked at Hanabusa and Ruka were talking about Kiryu,"if they let me i would rip apart Kiryu but i can't"Hanabusa said."But that girl looks taste"Senri said.I stopped writing mid page,as my brother stopped turning a page "here eat Senri"Rima said throwing pocky at him, i was writing by Rima and Senri,"Senri don't eat her eat Pocky"i said."i saw Takuma look at you again"Rima said while i was writing Takuma came over to us "Hey Shaar, Rima and, Senri"Takuma said. "Hey Takuma"Senri,Rima and i said in synced,"what were you writing about"Takuma asked"Love sucks it's called"i said."well that describes it a lot"Takuma i pick up my books cought up with Senri and Rima, "I'm lame"i said,"no you don't know how to tell him how you feel''Rima said.

"Still it lame i can talk to him about my stories with Takuma and how i'm doing but not how i feel towards him"i said,As we returned to the moon dorms,i went to my room and fell asleep. Woke up and got ready red tank top,black shirt, white coat,red ribbon, white skirt black knee socks,and brown ankle high heel boots went downstairs,with my books even one of my novels,balance on my right soon as Kaname comes down"hey hows the novles caming"Takuma , Rima and, Senri asked in syniced, "good last i leaft at a clif hanger with the one where the vampire and the vampire hunter tells the vampire fells in loves"i said. "that's so horrible"Takuma said, "maybe but i love the suspense it leaves"i we all walked to the class room and sat down in my normally seat next to Rima and Senri the tearcher talking about someathing no ones paying attention i was writing and the smell of blood before the blood A katsuki and Hanabusa leaft the class now Kaname has leaft class, Everyone looks at me "everyone go back to the moon dorm"i said,while grabbing my books,walking back to the dorm with Senri,Rima,and Takuma,"so how have you been lately"Takuma asked. "Good you"i said,"i'm doing fine i love your way of writing"Takuma said.

"That's great" i said ,as Hanabusa and Akatsuki were there when we got to the moon dorm,"suspended for 10 days for a taste of yuki's blood was worth it"Hanabusa said,"i don't dorm leaders Kurans hear you say that they'll get angry" Akatsuki said, "that's what i want sorry surviving on tablets alone isn't enough for her was instable" Hanabusa said,"hey"Akatsuki said,You just"Kaname slapped Hanabusa "you just"Kaname said,"isn't that what you wanted"Akatsuki said,"shut up ,Shut up,Shut up"Hanabusa yelled.

The ten days went by fast and it was more quiet in the classroom,well now Hanabusa and Akatsuki were back now today is 's day, "can't believe how loud the girls are today i actually think they're louder than yesterday"I said,"it's because of st choclate day is today"Takuma said."urg there crazy people"i said, "you said it"Senri said,as we began to walk to the gate then the gate opened Yuki explained the rules of the exchange of chocolate,and we girls walked i waited for Takuma he walk to me "shall we go Shaar"Takuma asked,"we shall"i said,"thanks for waiting for me"Takuma said,"sure thing"i said,as we got to class sat down next to Rima and Senri "where is everyone"Kaname asked, "i don't know"Takuma said, then i finally looked up from writing

"Sharotto do you know where everyone went"Takuma and Kaname asked,"don't have a clue"i said,"too bad"Takuma asked,but Kiryu knows i thought ,why i heard Hanabusa talk about something with Kiryu or committee i thought,sorry even Rima asked me to do something with her and senri i they came back to the classroom they appagized for their actions, as class ends i went to Rima's dorm "so what happened "i asked " well Akatsuki got filped on his back by Kiryu and Aido fromed ice and Akatsuki fromed fire around his head but then Yuki showed up and everyone was over fighting him then we came back" Rima said, "what a shame"i said,"i wish you guys could of beat Kiryu" i said,As Takuma found me "hey um Kaname looking for you"takuma said, "thanks"i said. "hey how have you been lately"Takuma asked, "good you" i asked, "good so you are a very talented at writing" Takuma said,"thanks see you later"i said.

Walking towards Kaname's room i wander what Kaname wants at this time "hey Senri"i said,"you know Kaname-sama wants to see you"Senri said, "yeah is he in his room "i asked, "Yeah"Senri i got to Kaname's room at the end of the hall and right next to mine, i opened the door "hey" i said "ah Takuma found you"Kaname said,"yeah wasn't hard for him i think" i said,Kaname talked about something really bording, then i went to my dorm and went to sleep. Then i work up serien told us about the "surprise inspection"Kaname-sama said, "thanks serien"Kaname said,as Akatsuki and Hanabusa leaft to their room "so inspection huh Takuma"I said. "Yeah like you brigs that are on the ground Takuma"senri said, "wow"I said, then walked out behind Kaname, we went to Akatsuki's and Aido's room.

"Aido I like to speak to you now about our dorm regulations it seems to be reminded of them"Kaname said, I looked in the room a lot of things Kaname and myself broke and my lucky pencil I lost at the beginning of the school year a red and black with blue and green mechanical pencil "i found my lucky pencil"I said YOU TOOk MY NOT JUST MY LUCKY AND MY FAVORITE PENCIL!"I YELLED, the window broke I sat on the window seat as Senri and Takuma and Akatsuki were cleaning everything out that was junk "Shaar here"Takuma said, handing me my lucky /favorite "thanks" I said. "Shaarotto can you come with to get rid of level E's and see why the Disciplinary committee didn't follow through with the inspection"Kaname asked, "sure thing"I said as I got went to town we were at the old church as Yuki was in the belfry and a child who was a level e was up there with her Kaname went up there and Zero hesitated to shot the woman who was a level e I distorted it and caught up with Kaname and Yukon as we got back to the school,

Later in the headmasters office "i couldn't hid it from the two of you are in a class of your own no human blood coursing though yours or yours ancestors viens your intage are rare amongst vampires now,the vampires of vampires a pureblood the powers of your ancestors have deep past down to you it for your that reason steaks fear of all other vampire"headmaster cross said,"it's because we trust you ar avoid med bring this up in the past mintime stop treating Zero as a normally student"Kaname said, "stay this course Zero will distory the pastifistilogy we work so hard for" I said. " Kiryu's parents were killed by a vampire and somehow mericlely survived how could i be more crul to him" Cross said.

"But we must tell no ordinary vampire it was a Pureblood vampire like us"Kaname and i said, "you of all people should know in your day you saw many human life end in misery way back when you Kaien Cross were a vampire hunter"Kaname said, " it will happen its Zero's fate truly horrable its something he can't avoid"I said, "any human bite by a Pureblood abduction survives becomes a vampire" Kaname said."a human biten by a Pureblood sureror 2 fates dies from the lost of blood or fate 2 suffering the pain of slowly transfermation to a vampire other vampires don't process this dark power Purebloods have,he was only human but resested the powerful vampire instinct for four years i resect his strength of will now ever"Kaname wrong Kaname and Shaarotto"Cross asked

Chapter 1

The night Class

Chapter 1 The night class

As it was twilight we went to the wooden doors, wait until they opened we walked down the the day class girls screamed Aido-sempai or idol,Akatsuki-sempai or wild,Ichijo-sempi,Shiki-sempi, The day class girls screamed their favorite guy in the night class and, Ruka has one day class guy who is in love with her but too stupid to relise him,because of her love towards Kaname who is my brother. We got to class i stared out the window as the teacher telling us,that we're the pride of the school, and of the vampire i looked at Hanabusa and Ruka were talking about Kiryu,"if they let me i would rip apart Kiryu but i can't"Hanabusa said."But that girl looks taste"Senri said.I stopped writing mid page,as my brother stopped turning a page "here eat Senri"Rima said throwing pocky at him, i was writing by Rima and Senri,"Senri don't eat her eat Pocky"i said."i saw Takuma look at you again"Rima said while i was writing Takuma came over to us "Hey Shaar, Rima and, Senri"Takuma said. "Hey Takuma"Senri,Rima and i said in synced,"what were you writing about"Takuma asked"Love sucks it's called"i said."well that describes it a lot"Takuma i pick up my books cought up with Senri and Rima, "I'm lame"i said,"no you don't know how to tell him how you feel''Rima said.

"Still it lame i can talk to him about my stories with Takuma and how i'm doing but not how i feel towards him"i said,As we returned to the moon dorms,i went to my room and fell asleep. Woke up and got ready red tank top,black shirt, white coat,red ribbon, white skirt black knee socks,and brown ankle high heel boots went downstairs,with my books even one of my novels,balance on my right soon as Kaname comes down"hey hows the novles caming"Takuma , Rima and, Senri asked in syniced, "good last i leaft at a clif hanger with the one where the vampire and the vampire hunter tells the vampire fells in loves"i said. "that's so horrible"Takuma said, "maybe but i love the suspense it leaves"i we all walked to the class room and sat down in my normally seat next to Rima and Senri the tearcher talking about someathing no ones paying attention i was writing and the smell of blood before the blood A katsuki and Hanabusa leaft the class now Kaname has leaft class, Everyone looks at me "everyone go back to the moon dorm"i said,while grabbing my books,walking back to the dorm with Senri,Rima,and Takuma,"so how have you been lately"Takuma asked. "Good you"i said,"i'm doing fine i love your way of writing"Takuma said.

"That's great" i said ,as Hanabusa and Akatsuki were there when we got to the moon dorm,"suspended for 10 days for a taste of yuki's blood was worth it"Hanabusa said,"i don't dorm leaders Kurans hear you say that they'll get angry" Akatsuki said, "that's what i want sorry surviving on tablets alone isn't enough for her was instable" Hanabusa said,"hey"Akatsuki said,You just"Kaname slapped Hanabusa "you just"Kaname said,"isn't that what you wanted"Akatsuki said,"shut up ,Shut up,Shut up"Hanabusa yelled.

The ten days went by fast and it was more quiet in the classroom,well now Hanabusa and Akatsuki were back now today is 's day, "can't believe how loud the girls are today i actually think they're louder than yesterday"I said,"it's because of st choclate day is today"Takuma said."urg there crazy people"i said, "you said it"Senri said,as we began to walk to the gate then the gate opened Yuki explained the rules of the exchange of chocolate,and we girls walked i waited for Takuma he walk to me "shall we go Shaar"Takuma asked,"we shall"i said,"thanks for waiting for me"Takuma said,"sure thing"i said,as we got to class sat down next to Rima and Senri "where is everyone"Kaname asked, "i don't know"Takuma said, then i finally looked up from writing

"Sharotto do you know where everyone went"Takuma and Kaname asked,"don't have a clue"i said,"too bad"Takuma asked,but Kiryu knows i thought ,why i heard Hanabusa talk about something with Kiryu or committee i thought,sorry even Rima asked me to do something with her and senri i they came back to the classroom they appagized for their actions, as class ends i went to Rima's dorm "so what happened "i asked " well Akatsuki got filped on his back by Kiryu and Aido fromed ice and Akatsuki fromed fire around his head but then Yuki showed up and everyone was over fighting him then we came back" Rima said, "what a shame"i said,"i wish you guys could of beat Kiryu" i said,As Takuma found me "hey um Kaname looking for you"takuma said, "thanks"i said. "hey how have you been lately"Takuma asked, "good you" i asked, "good so you are a very talented at writing" Takuma said,"thanks see you later"i said.

Walking towards Kaname's room i wander what Kaname wants at this time "hey Senri"i said,"you know Kaname-sama wants to see you"Senri said, "yeah is he in his room "i asked, "Yeah"Senri i got to Kaname's room at the end of the hall and right next to mine, i opened the door "hey" i said "ah Takuma found you"Kaname said,"yeah wasn't hard for him i think" i said,Kaname talked about something really bording, then i went to my dorm and went to sleep. Then i work up serien told us about the "surprise inspection"Kaname-sama said, "thanks serien"Kaname said,as Akatsuki and Hanabusa leaft to their room "so inspection huh Takuma"I said. "Yeah like you brigs that are on the ground Takuma"senri said, "wow"I said, then walked out behind Kaname, we went to Akatsuki's and Aido's room.

"Aido I like to speak to you now about our dorm regulations it seems to be reminded of them"Kaname said, I looked in the room a lot of things Kaname and myself broke and my lucky pencil I lost at the beginning of the school year a red and black with blue and green mechanical pencil "i found my lucky pencil"I said YOUTOOkMYNOTJUSTMYLUCKYANDMY FAVORITEPENCIL!"IYELLED, the window broke I sat on the window seat as Senri and Takuma and Akatsuki were cleaning everything out that was junk "Shaar here"Takuma said, handing me my lucky /favorite "thanks" I said. "Shaarotto can you come with to get rid of level E's and see why the Disciplinary committee didn't follow through with the inspection"Kaname asked, "sure thing"I said as I got went to town we were at the old church as Yuki was in the belfry and a child who was a level e was up there with her Kaname went up there and Zero hesitated to shot the woman who was a level e I distorted it and caught up with Kaname and Yukon as we got back to the school,

Later in the headmasters office "i couldn't hid it from the two of you are in a class of your own no human blood coursing though yours or yours ancestors viens your intage are rare amongst vampires now,the vampires of vampires a pureblood the powers of your ancestors have deep past down to you it for your that reason steaks fear of all other vampire"headmaster cross said,"it's because we trust you ar avoid med bring this up in the past mintime stop treating Zero as a normally student"Kaname said, "stay this course Zero will distory the pastifistilogy we work so hard for" I said. " Kiryu's parents were killed by a vampire and somehow mericlely survived how could i be more crul to him" Cross said.

"But we must tell no ordinary vampire it was a Pureblood vampire like us"Kaname and i said, "you of all people should know in your day you saw many human life end in misery way back when you Kaien Cross were a vampire hunter"Kaname said, " it will happen its Zero's fate truly horrable its something he can't avoid"I said, "any human bite by a Pureblood abduction survives becomes a vampire" Kaname said."a human biten by a Pureblood sureror 2 fates dies from the lost of blood or fate 2 suffering the pain of slowly transfermation to a vampire other vampires don't process this dark power Purebloods have,he was only human but resested the powerful vampire instinct for four years i resect his strength of will now ever"Kaname wrong Kaname and Shaarotto"Cross 1 The night class

As it was twilight we went to the wooden doors, wait until they opened we walked down the the day class girls screamed Aido-sempai or idol,Akatsuki-sempai or wild,Ichijo-sempi,Shiki-sempi, The day class girls screamed their favorite guy in the night class and, Ruka has one day class guy who is in love with her but too stupid to relise him,because of her love towards Kaname who is my brother. We got to class i stared out the window as the teacher telling us,that we're the pride of the school, and of the vampire i looked at Hanabusa and Ruka were talking about Kiryu,"if they let me i would rip apart Kiryu but i can't"Hanabusa said."But that girl looks taste"Senri said.I stopped writing mid page,as my brother stopped turning a page "here eat Senri"Rima said throwing pocky at him, i was writing by Rima and Senri,"Senri don't eat her eat Pocky"i said."i saw Takuma look at you again"Rima said while i was writing Takuma came over to us "Hey Shaar, Rima and, Senri"Takuma said. "Hey Takuma"Senri,Rima and i said in synced,"what were you writing about"Takuma asked"Love sucks it's called"i said."well that describes it a lot"Takuma i pick up my books cought up with Senri and Rima, "I'm lame"i said,"no you don't know how to tell him how you feel''Rima said.

"Still it lame i can talk to him about my stories with Takuma and how i'm doing but not how i feel towards him"i said,As we returned to the moon dorms,i went to my room and fell asleep. Woke up and got ready red tank top,black shirt, white coat,red ribbon, white skirt black knee socks,and brown ankle high heel boots went downstairs,with my books even one of my novels,balance on my right soon as Kaname comes down"hey hows the novles caming"Takum, Rima and, Senri asked in syniced, "good last i leaft at a clif hanger with the one where the vampire and the vampire hunter tells the vampire fells in loves"i said. "that's so horrible"Takuma said, "maybe but i love the suspense it leaves"i we all walked to the class room and sat down in my unsully seat next to Rima and Senri the tearcher talking about someathing no ones paying attention i was writing and the smell of blood. Akatsuki and Hanabusa leaft class Kaname soon after leaft class as looks at me "everyone go back to the moon dorm"i said,while grabbing my books,walking back to the dorm with Senri,Rima,and Takuma,"so how are you doing lately"Takuma asked. "Good you"i said,"i'm doing fine i love your way of writing"Takuma said.

"That's great" i said ,as Hanabusa and Akatsuki were there when we got to the moon dorm,"suspended for 10 days for a taste of yuki's blood was worth it"Hanabusa said,"i don't dorm leaders Kurans hear you say that they'll get angery'Akatsuki said, "that's what i want sorry surviving on tablets alone isn't enough for her was instable" Hanabusa said,"hey"Akatsuki said,You just"Kaname slapped Hanabusa "you just"Kaname said,"isn't that what you wanted"Akatsuki said,"shut up ,Shut up,Shut up"Hanabusa yelled.

The ten days went by fast and it was more quite in the classroom,well now Hanabusa and Akatsuki were back now today is 's day, "can't believe how loud the girls are today i actually think they're louder than yesterday"I said,"it's because of st choclate day is today"Takuma said."urg there crazy people"i said, "you said it"Senri said,as we began to walk to the gate then the gate opened Yuki explained the rules of the exchange of chocolate,and we girls walked i waited for Takuma he walk to me "shall we go Shaar"Takuma asked,"we shall"i said,"thanks for waiting for me"Takuma said,"sure thing"i said,as we got to class sat down next to Rima and Senri "where is everyone"Kaname asked, "i don't know"Takuma said, then i finally looked up from writing

"Sharotto do you know where everyone went"Takuma and Kaname asked,"don't have a clue"i said,"too bad"Takuma asked,but Kiryu knows i thought ,why i heard Hanabusa talk about something with Kiryu or committee i thought. "well that doesn't help Shaarotto"Kaname said,sorry even Rima asked me to do something with her and senri i they came back to the classroom they appagized for their actions, as class ends i went to Rima's dorm "so what happened "i asked " well Akatsuki got filped on his back by Kiryu and Aido fromed ice and Akatsuki fromed fire around his head but then Yuki showed up and everyone was over fighting him then we came back" Rima said, "what a shame"i said,"i wish you guys could of beat Kiryu" i said,As Takuma found me "hey um Kaname looking for you"takuma said, "thanks"i said. "hey how have you been lately"Takuma asked, "good you" i asked, "good so you are a very talented at writing" Takuma said,"thanks see you later"i said.

Walking towards Kaname's room i wander what Kaname wants at this time "hey Senri"i said,"you know Kaname-sama wants to see you"Senri said, "yeah is he in his room "i asked, "Yeah"Senri i got to Kaname's room at the end of the hall and right next to mine opened the door "hey" i said,"ah Takuma found you"Kaname said,"yeah wasn't hard for him i think" i said,Kaname talked about something really bording, then i went to my room and went to sleep. Then i work up serien told us about the "surprise inspection"Kaname-sama said, "thank you serien"Kaname said,as Akatsuki and Hanabusa left to their room "so inspection huh Takuma"I said. "Yeah like your briefs that are on the ground Takuma"senri said, "wow"I said, then i walked out to Akatsuki's and Hanabusa's room where Kaname was.

"Aido I like to speak to you now about our dorm regulations it seems you need to be reminded of them"Kaname said, I looked in the room a lot of things that Kaname has broke and my lucky pencil I lost at the beginning of the school year a red and black with blue and green mechanical pencil i found my lucky pencil I thought "YOUTOOK MYNOTJUSTMYLUCKY BUT MY FAVORITEPENCIL!"IYELLED, the window broke I sat on the window seat as Senri,Takuma and Akatsuki were cleaning everything out that was junk "Shaar here"Takuma said, handing me my lucky /favorite pencil "thanks" I said. "Shaarotto can you come with to get rid of level E's"Kaname asked, "sure thing"I said as I got went to town we were at the old church as Yuki was in the belfry and a child who was a level e was up there with her, Kaname went up there and Zero hesitated to shoot the woman who was a level e I distorted it and caught up with Kaname and Yuki as we got back to the school grounds.

Later in the headmasters office "i couldn't hid it from the two of you are in a class of your own no human blood coursing through yours or yours ancestors viens your lineage are rare amongst vampires now,the vampires of vampires a pureblood the powers of your ancestors have deep past down to you it for your that reason steaks fear of all other vampire"headmaster cross said,"it's because we trust you are avoid to bring this up in the past mean time stop treating Zero as a normally student"Kaname said,"stay this course Zero will destroy the pacifist ilogy we work so hard for" I said."Kiryu's parents were killed by a vampire and somehow miracclousy survived how could i be more cruel to him" Cross said.

"But we must tell you it was no ordinary vampire it was a Pureblood vampire like us"Kaname and i said, "you of all people should know in your day you saw many human life end in misery way back when you Kaien Cross were a vampire hunter"Kaname said, " it will happen its Zero's fate truly horrible its something he can't avoid"I said, "any human bite by a Pureblood attack and survives becomes a vampire" Kaname said."a human bitten by a Pureblood has 2 fates dies from the lost of blood or fate 2 suffering the pain of slowly transformation to a vampire other vampires don't process this dark power Purebloods have,he was only human but resisted the powerful vampire instinct for four years i respect his strength of will"Kaname said. "What's wrong Kaname and Shaarotto"Cross asked.


	5. new transfer student

Disclaimer:I don't own Vampire knight Characters but Shaaroto

Chapter 2

New transfer student

"We smell blood"we said,as we ran out of the headmasters office to the scene "Kaname andShaarotto "Cross yelled. "Yuki"Kaname said,"is that you Kaname and Shaarotto"Yuki said,as we came up the the stairs "you've been reduced to a thirsty beast Zero Kiryu"Kaname and i said, "no Kaname and Shaarotto"Yuki said,as she ran in front of us and fainted and fell in Zero's arms,"Yuki"Zero said a panicked voice,"you devoured her mercilessly didn't you KIryu so much that she can't even stand up"Kaname said,as Kaname took Yuki from Zero "how was her blood was it delicious" i asked,as Kaname carried Yuki off and i stayed there as the headmaster comes "headmaster" i said,"yes i know Sharotto go help your brother"Cross said.

As i ran off to the infirmary i stood by the door "the bleeding finally stopped"Kaname said, "but the bite marks are rather deeply"Kaname said, "Yuki does it hurt"Kaname asked,"o well"yuki said, " are you afraid of vampires now" kaname asked, Yuki didn't answer, then there was a kock on the door it was the headmaster cross was there "Kaname and Shaarotto do you mind heading back to class the smell of blood has the night class in a stir" Headmaster coss said, "yes of course"Kaname said dragging me out with him. "i can walk you know" i said as he let me go as we told everyone it was nothing and to head back to the moon dorms i walked around i had to Kaname's office "so is Zero Transferring to the night class" I asked, "soon"Kaname said, as i head to my room ,As i woke up later and went downstairs stupid Hanabusa i thought aw darn he won't transfer i thought ,As Yuki ran Kaname looked at me "listen i have no idea you guys so attached to that girl Kaname and Shaarotto you two remaining of the Kuran family and that girl you two care for lives under the same roof as that vampire hunter Zero Kiryu that's where we're all confused by that"Akatsuki said.

"you want to know why that is the only thing truly care about"Kaname said, i'm sorry Yukon that Zero will be omen a level e sooner or later I thought, I ended up in front of Takuma and Senri's room I knocked Takuma answered "hey how have been"I said, "good you"Takuma talked for hours.

I got up and went to my room and fell asleep. "Hey Hanabusa no sweets for you"I said in a teasing "are you going with us to town"Takuma asked,"sure I have to get something from town anyway"i said, as we walked with them. Takuma cut the level e in half "are you okay"I asked "i'm fine" Yuki said, "why are you doing this"Yuki asked.

"stop by the moon dormitory tonight if you want to know"Takuma said, "bring Zero with you Yuki"I said, "now Takuma since it's your brithday ho back and senri can you come with me please"I asked, "alright i'll go with you"Senri said "okay i'll find something to entertain myself unatail you two get back"Takuma said, "thanks"i said now Senri and I are at gothlic library as I go up to the employ do you chivied vampire and this as I handed her a book "ah yes we do have both limted edition"she said, and she checked us out Senri held the begs "thank you Senri" I said,"your welcome Shaar"Senri said as we head back and now its time for Takuma's brithday party. I was wearing a red tank topshirt,black skirt, ankle red boots I stood next by Takuma and I walked off towards a rose garden perficy the black roses the only ones at Cross academy and why is love so differcult I thought as Senri and Rima found me "hey"i said,looking at the rose that had its pedals falling off "I feel for you"I said to the rose.

"Takuma is looking for you"Primal said, "tell him where I am I said, as I sat down with all the roses around me "sure thing Shaarotto"rima said, as Takuma saw me "there you are "Takuma said to me and hugged the. Tight class had to ed to soon and the. next crossover came to quickly I saw no Zero and I came to class late "your late"the teacher said, as I took my seat next to rima and Senri and the teacher started taking "I'm Toga Yagari i'll be your ethics tea her starting today"Yagari said,"hello vampires"Yagari said, "Yagari that's the best vampirehunter active right now and this guys going to be our new ethis teacher"Ruka said "he's the reason for last nights gun fire"hanabusa said,"you reflex there's no need to worry today I'm gully certified and qualified teach this class"Yagari said.

"so you came to spied on the night class or can tried to kill one of us "Kaname said, "well hello Kaname Kuran as of now my exacushion list is emptry right now if you find ny lecture bording and fell asleep i'll add your name"Yagari said, "he's already felling asleep"i said to Rima, " how dare you say that to him"Ruka said, "just relex okay"Akatsuki said to Ruka, "i'll try to careful teacher"Kaname said, "class dismisted"Yagari said,as when we went back to the moon dorm and went to my room and thought of when i chased Yuki around cross's place.

I'm with Takuma as my brother looked himself in his room, "it seems president Kuran has looked himself in his room"Rima said,

"alright what did you do this time Hanabusa"Akatauki said, "I didn't do it if I did do it like always be'd punch me infront of everyone"Hanabusa said, "that's true"Akatsuki said. "I wouldn't worry I'm. Sure he has aloft of things on his mind now let's all go to bed"Takuma said.

"master Takuma here are the books you ordered would you like me to bring them to your dolomite for you"the. Aid said,"please that would be perfect thank you "Takuma said, "where's lord Kaname there's a gust that has requested permission to enter "the maid said, Takuma picked up the clipbord I walked up to Takuma looked at it. "Why is he"Takuma asked to no in partcluar "you okay Takuma"Senri asked in a bord tone, "is something wrong"hanabusa asked,"that my grandfather is caming here Tonight"Takuma Yelled in a panic "will it be okay if we let him" I asked Takuma, "sure" Takuma said. As someone but me followed Takuma.

"would it be okay if I sign it"I asked, as I signed it later as I was getting ready which includes in a black tank top, a fancy red shirt, a black skirt, black and red fingerless gloves, and black knee high boots. As I was with Rima and Senri when Kaname started caming down the staris and Takuma met Kaname on the staris as I ended up between Kaname and Takuma.

"I appreciate this warm welcome bu the only reason I came to pay a gist to my fear grandson no need for formality"Ichio said, "hello Ichio gald to see your well"Kaname said, "we havn't seen each other since you denied me as yours and your sister gardian"Ichio said, "we didn't want to be spoiled"Kaname said.

"Its not time for this"Takuma said, "yes your right"Kaname said, Ichio said something about were different from next day came Rima and Senri had to hunt a level e since they had a photoshoot I desided to stay today to try and have more sleep.

start ofdream, As a figure come into sight "you will lose very thing even the one and true love"the figure said. End of dream

I screamed soon after Takuma came running in and hugged me ad I went back to sleep for a little bit later I got back and saw a note from Kaname, "please do the new transfer student paper and have Takuma adaminrative part"love Kaname, I went to Takuma and Senri's and I knocked, "could you help me out"I asked, "sure what is it Shaar"Takuma asked, "well can you do the adminstrive part of the new transfer student"i asked, "sure"Takuma said as he grabbed it "tthanks" I said then finished most of it when there was a knock.

"come in"I said, as Takuma came in "thanks again perfect done"Takuma said,as I learner in the chair "well that's good"Takuma said, later I got dressed for school well the office part had a bookshelf around the whole thing then a chair and desk then a door right at the end of the bookslef in there is the actually bed room black curtains,black and red pellows, black and red sheets, the walls Colorado are white. As during the crossover Zero looked anored then normally at all the girls,talking about the ball.

"anoring"i said ot senri and Rima "your bothering the discipllanry commity Hanabusa"Kaname said, "iagree with Senri Taku"I said, " are you going"Senri asked, "i don't think"i said, as we entered the classroom "late arrival a transfer student quite mysterious"Takuma said while looking out the window "diffently wrong here" Takuma said, "is this about that book you were reading yesterday"Senri asked, as I grabbed a picky stick "what's he's saying is true we have a new student" i said.

"hey those were my choco pocky I was going to share those with lord Kaname"Hanabusa said with sighed at the end, "Hanabusa its okay if you finally come out"i said,"no"Hanabusa yelled."Gees not going well at all"Hanabusa said, as we all heard a laughed we all turned towards the front and saw a girl with sliver hair with lavender eyes was sitting on the teachers desk "shouldn't this class already start"she asked, "who the hell are you"Hanabusa asked, "the hell"she asked, like flying in the air to where Hanabusa was,"exuse me boy you think you can that way to me" she asked "i believe its the new students job to introduce themselves to the class right Maria Kurenai"Kaname said, then likes she fluids to Kaname.

I've upset you please forgive me I'm sorry lord Kaname and lady Shaarotto"Maria said leaps towards me she grabs my hands rubs her face against it "can't belive I get to met two pureblood this makes Maria happy"Maria said, "a pleasure to meet you"Kaname said, she looks at around "Senri I think it looks like Ruka and Hanabusa are going to rip her apart or kill her"I said to Rima, Senri and Takuma laughed at the comment. As she leaves "what's with her"Ruka said, "just relex"Akatauki said, "you know frowning like that will give you winkles"Ajatsuki said, "you know what mind your own bussiness"Ruka said, she's different I thought.

As I went back to writing a story "o no it's worst then St. Charoclate's day" Takuma said, "don't you love that day" i asked, "there way louder then St. Charoclate day" I said, as Rima graved something out of Senri's pocket I didn't pay attchion what she said, I wax so involve I'm my and Taku's coverstation/statements "will you please ask me to be your dance partner thank you"Rima said, "well you can have i'll pass you can have it Rima"Senri said with a bord tone, "huh" Rima said, as someone grabbed the note out of Rima's hand as Maria hands it back to Rima I didn't hear what they said, thinking of way to end the chapter."why arn't you allow in your seats class has already began"Yagari said, "this isn't a daycare"Yagari said, ad he look at the new student Maria "now let's begin"Yagari said, later Maria come to my room "i can't sleep in this dorm do you think I could sleep in the tempary dorms"Maria asked, "we have to ask Kaname"I said,I told Kaname "very well i'll talk to the headmaster about it"Kaname said, "huh your allowing it"Takuma and I said in synced,"so happy thanks so mush"Maria said.

"so quite I like it now you two Senri and Rima"I said, "yeah I love it"Senri and Rima said, "it'sso quite I wish it were all the time"Akatauki said,"enjoy it while it last becouse tomorrow and days after that going to be loud with fan girls"I said to Senri and Rima we went to class to have a free day we went for a show so I busted talk to Rima the whole time mostly also wrote "untail noon again" I wrote, "sure but where" Takuma Wrote,"my room" I wrote,"sure"Takuma wrote.

As Takuma come to my room "hey"I said, "I havn't seen you"Takuma said, "yeah"I said, "hey came with Kaname and me to see Yuki "Takuma asked, "sure"i said, as we found Yuki with her friend "so whitch is butter Chivied vampire or fruits baskets"I asked Takuma, "fruits basket"Takuma said,MomijiRen or Momiji"Takuma asked, "Momiji" i said,"Anny or Kisa" i asked, "Anju"Takuma said, as we got going "looks like she dosn't remember"Takuma said, "somethings are better forgotten"Kaname said, "not to Momiji from Fruits basket"I said walking behind Kaname and next to Takuma.

"why are going to the ball"Rima asked, "Takuma's making me go"I said, as I went to nh room to get dressed in a long black dress, red high heel boots, a blue necklace,as we met up with Takuma and senri and went to the ball as I danced with same guy in the day class switched to a different guys but always Takuma and I stared at each other at every dance. As Akatauki and Hanabusa leaft then later Akatauki had something to tell my brother,Akatauki tried to dance with Ruka but she didn't dance with Akatauki and Kaname disappeared.

Takuma came over "nay I have this dance with you"Takuma said, "sure if that's okay with you" I asked, the boy "sure go head"the boy said, as I took Takuma's hand and dance with him for the rest of the night as I leaned against Takuma's body then later, we went to my room with Rima and Senri we all ate pocky "so you would chose to kiss Rima instead of Ruka"I said in shock of Senri then laughed. As Rima went her Rima, Senri and Takuma went there room, as I read chivied vampire manga unfailing the morning for humans.

after a while I went to sleep, later woke up and Rima and Senri were in the class room I was in the library found a book to read and started to read it "it's a great book"I said to Takuma," o yeah it is I read that book"Takuma said,"you told me to read it"I said a little bit later a smell of blood came in the room it smelled like mine that enter the room as Takuma and I stopped turning the page as for long time no Zero just Yuki doing patrols.


	6. the new guarding

** disclaimer:I don't own Vampire characters Shaarotto and Anika**

**chapter 3**

**the new guardian**

As the time came when we got to the gate and Zero came and helped Yuki with the fqn girls and the new guardian seems to have a problem with Kaname and myself i thought who had long blonde hair and blue eyes i finally got to class right after my brother said something and we also made the senate leave without killings Zero.

As our lessons were done i went for a walk alone then i saw the new guardian "well welcome to cross academy" i said, as she pulled out her gun and shot at me and i fell to the ground as Yuki came "Anika she did Nothing wrong"Yuki yelled Takuma i thought. As i think i saw Takuma who grabbed me and carried ne somewhere then i only found blackness.

(Takuma p.o.v) As i got Shaar to her room and just sat down in a chair next to her bed please be okay Shaar i thought, as Rima and Senri came in "what's wrong"Rima and Senri asked "Nothing big"i said to them.

(Shaarotto's p.o.v) As i woke up in my room with a huge pain in my shoulder remembered what happened then i noticed someone's hand on my bed and a hand in my hand as i got up it was around the time we would be heading to class."Taku wake up" i said,as he woke up stared at me "you're going to be late"i said,"why aren't you going"Takuma asked, "my shoulder is killing me"i said, "okay" Takuma said as he got up and went to his and Senri's room to get ready i got up and put a blue jeans and a red tank top a blue necklace i had since i was young and put my ipod on the steroids and put on perfect by Simply plan and started to write.

(Takuma's p.o.v) how is Shaar doing is she doing okay and will she hate the the new guardian things like this kept going into my mind instead of paying attention in class that's when i noticed Rima and Senri was infront of me "Takuma where Shaar you said it wasn't nothing big" Senri said in a bored tone just worrying of a friend"Rima with worry in her eyes but saying this in a bored tone.

(Zero's p.o.v) As i noticed only one Pureblood today then i saw Kaname and Anika but Anika had a gun to him "you shot Shaaotto when did nothing yesterday"Kaname said i heard as i head over to them so that what Yuki was upset with Anika Today i thought, "Anika don't pull that trigger"i yelled.

(still Zero's p.o.v) I was walking in the garden with Anika. I was angry and confused at her why would she do such a thing again? Great, I thought now I sound like yuki. "You could have stopped this." She stopped suddenly and turned to face me. "What?" I said quietly "you lived with them ever since that blood-sucking witch killed your family" she was yelling now, and my anger was reaching it's peak. "What are you saying?" I hissed "I'm saying that a proper Vampire hunter would come to this school and killed every one of those demons in human form and killed them all!" She screamed "you don't know what it's like" I said barely a whisper. "What's like?" She hissed "nothing" I turned to walk away, but she pointed one of her guns at my forehead. " shoot I dare you" in one fluid move right as she fired, I whipped out the bloody rose shooting her in the hand, causing her to drop her gun. The smell of blood filled the air, my eye's flashed deep red, and I clutched my head in pain I bit my hand, and drank my own blood, trying to resist the urge to sink my fangs into he beautiful neck. She wached horrified as my own blood dripped of my hand. "Zero? " she said quietly "run" I told her resisting the urge to lick her hand "I'm not safe right now RUN!"

(Anika p.o.v)clutching my hand I ran with tears in my eyes it suddenly made so much sense why he was tge only one who had survived. I sprinted into the headmasters office Kaname and Yuki were. I fell to the floor sobbing, and I explained what happened. "Oh dear Kaname, would you kindly go calm or get Zero under control?" He nodded an left "wait" I said "you new?" Sadly the headmaster nodded.

(Shaarotto's p.o.v) week later, as today I went to class and it was normal and walked back to the moon dorm with Takuma as we stayed downstairs for the longest time and then went upstairs to sleep and now Yuki,Zero,Yagari,Kaname,Takuma and myself are in the headmasters office "Anika you shouldn't of shot Shaarotto and attempt to shot Kaname Zero and Yuki will be with you during patrols from now on"Kaien said, "fine"Anika said, we left and saw Zero later with Anika and Yuki running up to her and now heading to class again and lessons ended and went to the moon dorms and came the weekend came and i hang out with Rima,Senri and Takuma "no way" i yelled,"what"Senri asked sleepily "sorry" i said, as Rima came in "oh hey Takuma,Senri,and Shaar"Rima said,as the rest of the weekend ended too soon, but i was walking around noticed a girl with a top hat,walking up to the building.


	7. new arrival

Disclaimer: don't know Vampire spent Sharotto,Anika,and Mari and sorry for not updating lately

Chapter 4

the new arrival

(Mari's p.o.v) As i made my way to the headmasters office as i knocked on the door exited as Kaien sang came in from the other side of the door "Kaien" i yelled and as i hugged him. "Maris how the search going" Kaien asked "not good" i said, "so you're here for guardian and schooling"Kaien said, "sure" i said, as he gave me a uniform, " oh Maris there are two classes a night class and a day class the night class all are vampires"Kaien said, "cool"i said.

(Shaarotto's p.o.v) "there's a new guardian"i said to Rima,Senri then Takuma came up "hey"i said "hey"Takuma said,while looking into his eyes when i noticed Rima laughed at me waited for something to happen that's when i walked towards the window "what's out there"Rima,Takuma asked then Senri noticed. "the new day class student heading towards the classroom" i said, "why" Rima asked "how should i know" i said. As class ended and everyone left then i saw Aido,Katsuki,Senri,Rima,and Takuma well Senri,Rima,and Takuma waited for me then i was leaving with them then we saw Aido trying to flirt with the girl "so you're like that with the teacher" Aido said, "shouldn't we stop this scene" Takuma asked, "nope let's see how this plays out " i said,as she pointed a gun at Aido who started a little panic "i'm Yargari's Adoptive daughter"Mari said, as Hanabusa ran off "welcome to cross academy" i said, "thank you" Mari said, "you're welcome" i said, as i ran up to Takuma ,Senri , and Rima " so we're learning about Yagari" Senri said in a bored tone, "it's interesting since Anika came and still am trying to figure out why she did shot me"i said to Senri,Rima and Takuma as the next day we had a party as we arrived and saw yuki laying on the ground we brought Yuki to a room and i talked Rima and Senri and Takuma, Takuma went to check on Kaname and Yuki.

As zero watch us dance as people introduce girls to my brother then we head back to cross academy.

(Kaien's p.o.v) Toga came into the office "why didn't you tell me Mari was coming" Toga said,Kaien's flashback "what was i supposed to tell you it was important " kaien said while tapping his chin " o well not that important i suppose" Kaine said end of Kaien's flashback "Mari camping isn't important" Toga said.

(Shaarotto's p.o.v) As i heard the fangirls yelling Urg fangirls i thought,as the next day came Kaname, Takuma,Ruka,Rima, and Akatsuki were going to one of Aido's, Senri was going to see his mother but Aido and i are staying here and as i went to my went to my desk and started to write and finished a book then i noticed Hanabusa wasn't at the dorms anymore.

As later i fell asleep while writing

Dream begins

As i saw the figure that kind of looked like Kname and my dad before he died but eyes left eye color reddish-brownish color like kaname's but the other one is icy blue "you'll lose cross academy, the person you love the most and he'll betray you and hurt the most ,you'll lose you fried and the rest of your family" the person said,i recognize him as Rido my uncle.

Dream ends

Then i sat up and screamed loud and clear that the humans could hear then i got up and went into my bedroom out on jeans,tank top, and blue ankle boots i ran out of the moon dorm to the Headmasters private quarters HAnabusa noticed me "Lad Shaarotto you alright" Hanabusa asked,"yeah just a bad dream" i said, "alright" Hanabusa said, i talked to Mari and Yuki "Hanabusa why are you here not at the moon dorms" i asked, " i ran away" Hanabusa said, "you'll came back with me" i said, "Yes Lady Shaarotto" Hanabusa said, "well you should've been watching him" Zero said, " i was in my room i'm sorry is the headmaster back" i asked, "O Lady Shaartto why didn't you go with Kaname" Hanabusa asked, "we don't do everything together" i said, "oh" Yuki said.

"we do argue with each other" i said, " like the other you didn't came out for class"Hanabusa asked, "no that was a fight" i said as Anika and Mari left " Takuma see some of our arguments and fights" i said, as Zero cooked for us i had one dish then i was good but Hanabusa ate everyones and still was hungry i need to Rima,Senri, Takuma i thought what happened soon as Hanabusa hanabusa was done taking a bath we left for the moon dorm "Lady Shatotto what's bothering you " Hanabusa asked,"nothing much" i said, jo came the nightmare coming more lately and that i didn't worry any others while it's break i thought, is he coming back soon Yuki please be okay and don't came back to this horrible world Kaname and i want to protect yuki for a long time it's been 10 long years.

is he coming back i thought Takuma i need you i thought,as i saw that Kaname,Ruka,Akatsuki,Rima returned as i entered Kaname room " has he awakened" i asked " yes he has" Kaname said,as i left his room and went mine " he should've died that day ,where is Takuma and seen haven't came back and now we're back in classes.

"good finally" i said coming out "do what you wish date anyone but Shaar still be my sister" Kaname said,"come in sorry to call you out so late but they are night people" Cross said," nice to meet you,we've never met have we ichiru Kiryu"Kaname said," what does the presidents of the moon dormitory want with me?" Ichiru said, "so you intend to make me a pawn in your little games?' Ichiru asked.

"hump you're already on the board" Kaname said," who's your target" Ichiru asked, " even if i told you know there' nothing you can do,is there?" Ichiru asked, i left only after Ichiru Takuma isn't answering or calling back i left thousand voicemails,still nothing i thought, "Takuma you're finally back" i said, running to give Takuma a hug then i noticed Senri's eye then my fear showed and rima noticed " Sharotto what's wrong" Rima said, "nothing much" i said, why now i thought " now what's the matter Shaar" Rima asked, "nothing much" I said, Takuma please be okay don't die on me i thought " Shaar what's the matter"Rima asked.

"Nothing" i said going in my room haven't seen Takuman in days and senri but i relise who is in Snri's body.


	8. Rido awakens

disclaimer: i don't own vampire knight i do own Shaarotto ,Anika and Mori

Chapter 4

Rido Awakens

"Come down here Rima and Shaarotto" Senri/Rido said, as Rima went down then i came down after awhile "you're not Senri are who are you and you won't get away with it" Rima said," you injured a model's face is very low" Rima said, " at these time i'm glad am a vampire" Rima sad,"i'll heal quick" Rima said, "please you shouldn't be using Senri's body for this" Takuma said, "in time i'll wipe out all the anti-senate forces as Ichio wishes" Senri/Rido said, "so annoying" i said, "You're the one using Senri's body and voice don't act so superior whoever you are i'll drive you out,so get ready for it"Rima said,"get Senri back Rima" i said, "heh you won't find it easy"Senri/Rido said,"Rima"Takuma said and i said, " i missed" Senri/Rido said, "Rido-sama" Takuma said," Senri! stupid letting someone take over your body you should love yourself more Senri"Rima said, "don't defy me" Senri/ Rido said, "Yes Snri do defy him Rima needs you" i yelled, as Takuma grabbed Senri and i grabbed Rima.

As Ruka sees me head to her and Rima's dorm "Rima please help Senri and the others" i said while grabbing my red jacket and leaving as Takuma saw me "Senri please take good care of Rima" i said, then Rido will awaken tomorrow and Takuma and myself left to go help kaname "Shaar i'm sorry for betraying you" Takuma said,"you're forgiven but don't betray me as a friend just as a vampire and i am fine with that" i said, as we caught up with Kaname and Takuma went to destroy Ichio and kill i thought should i tell him i fell as kaname and i began our journey back to cross academy when i relise what i actually need to do so i ran fast as i can.

Takuma please still be alive so i can tell you how i feel i thought as i got there i felt no ones life force then i kneeled down and started cry that reminded of a time when we're kids when i cried when i had a nightmare and Takuma came in "dont cry it's not actually here" Takuma said, i came back to now i wiped the tears away and stand up and walked away and was back at the academy i watched as Zero shot Rido "that's what you get bastard for killing Mari and Anika's Mon" Zero said,so i finally know why i thought " so is anyone still alive" Kaname asked, " no one's alive at the senate" i said, as i went Rima who i told what Takuma said to me his last words to me " that's cute" Rima said with that moment.

senri found Takuma's sword and went looking for him he's really gone i thought now he would live but i was wrong so gotta be that Yuki's back we went back to our home since kids but it's going to interesting when my best friend and love Takuma died i need to find something to get taku off my mind before i cry i thought.


	9. a year later

Disclaimer:i don't own vampire knight or the characters but i do own Shaar,Mori, and Anika and the kids names .

(Shaarotto P.o.v) A year has pasted since then Kaname ,Yuki and i live in our home since we were born Hanabusa is Yuki's tutor and for me half the time at Senri's or Rima's place.

"came Shaar you promise me you'll came to the photoshoot then go to see Kaname and Yuuki" Rima said, as i got up "your evil and i didn't promise to go see them" i said,"you should maybe Kaname has great news about Takuma"Rima said, " don't beat yourself up over it"as i got dressed in red tank top, black jeans,black ankle boots, red and black fingerless gloves, and a blue necklace i came out then Rima pulled me to Senri's Car " hey Senri" i said, somehow Rima and Senri could see how i felt about him o and i tried to forget Takuma and i can't i think I'll never be happy again unless i have Takuma.

As we arrived at the photoshoot and my editor found me "came we have many book signing in the library" she said,"fine" i said,as we got to the library and began soon it was over Senri and Rima picked me up "why is Kaname hosting soiree" Senri asked, "don't know haven't been home also when am i locked myself in my room" i said, "why" Rima asked," so Hanabusa don't annoy me to mush and Kaname just calls i a stage of rebellion to Yuki" i said, " but you were the one who got affected the most from the incident then anyone else" Senri said.

"yeah your right o senri do you think i should go home or shouldn't because Rima thinks i should I don't think i should" I asked, "yous should see kaname and Yuki before the soiree" Senri said, " fine today happy Rima" i said,

"yes very" Rima said,as went to Rima's today " so you miss Takuma you don't believe Takuma's okay do even when Kaname says he is do you tell him" Rima said, 'it's true i don't believe that takuma's safe at all" i said, as i went home "Lady Sharotto"Hanabusa said,"just call me Shaar"i said,as Kaname saw me "hey Kaname" i said,"we'll corporate with the hunters association"Kaname said,"as i start to walk off o shaar what do you want to do with Takuma's valin" Kaname asked," um if you know where he is send it to him" i said, " i think get why you avoid family lately it's something with Takuma isn't"Kaname asked, "a kinda the other one is i actually accidentally fell asleep at Rima's slot and other things come up" i said,"alright"Kaname said,i went into my room layed on my bed looked at my the nightstand picked up the picture of Takuma,Senri,Rima and myself flashback we were playing hide and seek when Takuma and i hid together and Rima hid behind a tree and Senri found her and then i tripped over a root and Takuma grabbed my hand which ended up both of us felling and Takuma's mom took the photo and laughed at us.

Then i noticed that Ruka came in "hey Ruka" i said,"hi how are you Lady Shaar"Ruka said,"alright i guess"i said, "haven't seen you much"Ruka said, "get in line with everyone else but Rima and Senri on that"i said,"are you coming to the soiree"Ruka asked,"yeah" i said.

As the next day came and i went put a red sleeveless long dress with a black rose with red ribbon and my hair down and red ad black ankle boots "let's go Rima"Senri said, "i really didn't want to came"Rima said, "we've never been on the kuran family's side before anyway"Rima said, "please Rima we want to show at least show our loyalty to my two cousins"Senri said,"i have a job tomorrow you know i don't like dorm president"Rima said,lks off, "he keeps telling us Takuma's fine so we shouldn't look for him but he won't tell us where he is"Rima said, "yeah that's true"Senri said, " of course it is he's so mean" Rima said, "um could you move out of the way i'm in a hurry"Someone said, "sorry"Rima said, "thank you"the person said, "your welcome" i said, could that be Takuma no he couldn't be i thought, "as i went by Senri and Rima " was that just or did he look like Takuma too much to be like he could be"Rima asked,"we didn't pay attention Senri said, "why" rima asked,as i was pulled into a closet "Taku" i whispered, "yeah"Takuma said,i hugged him "i'm sorry for not saying i love you at all why haven't you contacted me to tell me that you were okay" i said.

"can you do me favor"Takuma asked,"sure what"i said," try to go home more"Takuma asked, "how do you know of that"i asked, "Kaname told me earlier and always smile for me"Takuma said,"sure thing"i said,as i ran to Takuma and hugged him " i feel safe in your arms" i said,as i left and found kaname " thank you for i you did" i said as i ran off," you need him then we do"Kaname said, as Rima was running to me " that's the smile we missed so much"Senri said,as Kaname came towards us " hey i wanna warn you that Sara's here don't kill each other"Kaname said, this sucks that i can't kill the bitch i thought, " no promises" i said, as Kaname walked away i noticed Zero,Kaito,Anika,Mori here with the vampire association with Kaien Cross ,"hate not seeing Takuma every day like it use to be i always saw him everyday at least 5 time a day" i said to Rima,

As the soiree ended i went Rima's and spent the night and a week has gone by all three of us got back from Paris Senri's looking for Takuma's sword,"you didn't lose it did you"i asked," no" enri said,then a maid came by " lord kaname came by while you were away last week" the maid said,Rima saw the look on my face told her i know where the sword is.

We went to my place i came in the back of the house hanabusa saw me "welcome home Lady Shaar"Hanabusa said,as i went to my room i looked in their was a letter on my desk that said Dear Shaar i wat to be with you always so that happens i need your help to be free from Sara can you help Your love forever T.

I smiled looked for the sword not in here maybe somehow Takuma has it again, i took some things as well went back but not before Kaname saw me " so were you seen" Senri asked,"yeah 2 times"i asked,"is the sword there" Senri asked,"no but maybe Takuma has it somehow he got it out and i had a letter on my desk i read it your love forever T"i said,"wow could it be Takuma"Rima asked,

"it is Takuma" i said, as we got to Senri's place i know what i need to do i thought, as i went inside the house " so swear it's Takuma" senri asked, "who else could it be" i asked, "did you see Kaito and Mori looking at each other" Rima asked, Rima and Senri,Ruka and Akatsuki,and Yuki and Kaname to be Married this all happen in a years time but me i have only one love in life that's Taku i thought "earth to Shaar" Rima said, "what" i said, "did you hear don't tell yuki that Anika and Zero are dating" Rima said.

"really thats great that they're happy"i said,it's sad everyone but you are happy in love it's so bad for you" Rima said, "i don't have a great feeling about the happy times will return" i said,as i left.

(Takuma's p.o.v) As i was killing everyone here in he shirabuki estate as i came to the exist i saw my love Shaar "Taku run i'll finish Sara off that what the letter ment and i'll make sure no one sees it as a murder but an accident" Shaar said, as i ran and saw the Kuran mansion.

(Shaar's p.o.v) i went to Sara "Sara"i said," Shaarotto if you want him you'll have to kill me" Sara said, "i know" i said, as used my power she did the same but i killed her and went to the study found candles and matches lit them around the estate and it went up in flames and ran to Senri's place " hey guys" i said," he's back" i said,as i started to fell ' Shaarotto" Rima yelled.

( Senri's p.o.v) " we should bring her home" i said,as Rima changed her clothes and was in the back seat " senri what did she mean by he's back" Rima asked, " i don't know the only one who knows what she meant is her and Takuma" I said,as we got to the Kurans Mansion and Kaname was home this not going to look too good i thought but serien took her and we left.

(Takuma's p.o.v) where am i i thought. i looked saw four white walls very fancy curtains,pillows and bed sheets.

"you're at the Kuran Mansion" hanabusa said, "well hi Hanabusa" i said, "you're awake unlike Lady Shaarotto"Hanabusa said,"wat happened" i asked, " don't know but lady Yuki is worried of her sudden collapse and i hope she will finally be happy and in love agai" Hanabusa said,as Hanabusa left the room,did you Collapse because of what you did for me i thought.

"ah Takuma you're awake"Kaname asked, "yes what is it"i asked,"the shirabuki estate went up in flames yesterday you know anything about that"Kaname asked, "nothing at all"i said, that waht you did i thought,"aright when you have more strength you should go see Shaarotto you know it's her room by the name on her door" Kaname said,as later i went to Shaar's room awaiting for her to wake up please wake up Soon Shaar.

(Shaar's p.o.v) As I woke up in my room i saw Takuma " hey it's not your fault this happened Taku" i whispered so only he could hear me, "it went up in flames" Takuma whispered so only i could hear him, " yeah" i whispered back so only he could hear me as later on i was walking around with Takuma.

Years later

Ruka and Akatsuki are happily married and have a child,Rima and Senri are engaged and have a child to be on the way,Kaname and yuki are Married and have 3 kids and have twins on the way well Akatsuki and Ruka's kid's name is Jiro and he's 10,Kaname's and yuki's children names Juri she's 12,izumi she's he's 6 and my kid's names are Haruka he's 13,Yukio he's she's 15 and then Hanabusa is engaged to Akari,Zero and Anika have a child and Married the child name is Ichiru he's 17,and Kaito and Mori are Married and have 2 kids Akari she's 9 and Daiki he's 10 and Mori killed her parent to were tuned into vampires.

This the last chapter of this story but i'm going to be starting a blue exorcist one so if you like this check out my next one please


End file.
